Amante de alquiler
by rox siniestra
Summary: La verdad no hay mucho que decir de mí, tan solo me movía depende de lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a pagarme. No tenía problemas con todo eso, mis problemas comenzaron cuando él me ofreció ser su amante de alquiler. Advertencia: Shōnen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad aun no he logrado entender como es que de un ejercicio de contabilidad pasé a escribir esto. Es algo sin sentido, pero me alegra aportar un poco más de parejas Random a esta linda comunidad de Fanfics de Beyblade~**

**En cierta forma le agradezco mucho a Blue por alentarme a seguir con esto, es una gran inspiración para mi. Por estar apoyandome, alentandome, y corregir mis errores de narración... ¡Le quiero dedicar a esta pareja!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Miércoles 8 de Mayo**_

Tan solo comencé por la paga. Ese era mi trabajo, aceptar las ofertas que me daban. Mi deber era ganar dinero, no importaba si como blader o como algo más. Su llamada me había parecido bastante inusual, considerando que su novio me odia, y que él y yo no hemos sido "los mejores amigos". Aun así, él me citó en un café-bar, yo acudí.

Era extraño verlo serio y calmado, ya que su personalidad era un tanto explosiva y se dejaba llevar muy seguido por sus emociones.

—Ya era hora, Chris.

—No fuiste muy claro al llamarme, Masamune. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesito que seas mi amante.

Jamás en mi vida habría creído lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso me veía como un chico al que debería prostituir? No lo era. Al menos... no gratis.

El arte de alquilarse a uno mismo es bastante fácil cuando ya tienes experiencia. Nunca se debe aceptar la primer oferta que se le hace, porque seguramente se puede ganar mucho más. También se deben poner las condiciones, un ejemplo de cuando me alquilan para una batalla beyblade: se me ha de pagar por más que no gane.

—¿Y bien, Chris?

—Primero me responderás un par de preguntas.

No era tonto. Si aquello era una broma, no caería con facilidad.

—¿Para qué me quieres de amante?

—Digamos que he discutido con King.

¿Cuándo no? Desde que comenzaron una relación, ellos dos pelan por casi todo.

—¿Y cuanto me vas a pagar?

—¿Cuánto me pides?

Sonreí de lado. Ganaría mucho dinero si pidiera lo que quisiera. Aun así, creí mejor aprovechar la situación... No todos los días el novio de tu "enemigo" te pide ser su amante. A fin de cuentas, por dinero, haría lo que sea.

—Dejaré lo de la paga para después, primero necesito que me digas exactamente en qué consiste ser tu amante.

Noté su tenue sonrisa, por lo visto le agradaba la idea de que considerara la oferta.

—Tan solo, debes estar conmigo. Poner celoso a King.

—Esta bien, Kadoya, acepto la oferta. Oficialmente, considerarme tu amante.

Así fue como todo comenzó, así comencé a ser un Amante de alquiler. ¿Van a juzgarme? Si ya me conocen: por dinero lo hago todo.

* * *

**La verdad, sigo sin creerme que haré mi primera serie de drabbles~ Y antes de que alguien me mate... ¡Sip, es Yaoi!**

**Bueno, se que no mucha gente aprecia a las parejas extrañas, pero admitamos que son innovadoras y bastante divertidas.**

**Son invitados a dejar o no sus comentarios, la verdad espero que les guste, ya que mi trabajo como escritora es entretener a los lectores.**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madre mía~ Creo que estar escuchando a una pareja discutir me dió esta pequeñita idea~**

**Aviso, no pidan mucho, al ser drabbles deben tener menos de 500 palabras cada drabble -capitulo-.**

**Bueno sin más: el capi~**

******Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Martes 9 de Mayo**_

¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le dije que aceptaba el trabajo? Jamás creí que podría estar más humillado en mi vida... Dios, eso era porque no sabía lo que era una "cita" con Masamune.

Esas habrán sido las peores tres horas de mi vida. Primero: me obligó a ir de rosa. Segundo: Dijo que debía tener una sonrisa de enamorado. Tercero: Insultó al camarero solo por decirme "bella rubia", lo aprecio, pero yo quería golpearlo, no que me rescataran como damisela en apuros. Cuarto: Tuvimos que fingir una charla de pareja, que más que pareja parecía de matrimonio. Y Quinto: ¡Me hizo pagar la cena!

Ya veo porque siempre pelea con King... Y, la verdad, por muchas cosas que yo haya podido hacer contra King... Ninguna le gana a tener a Masamune de novio...

Solo una cosa no me había quedado clara: ¿por qué insultó al camarero?

Es lógico que alguien haga eso con su pareja, pero por más fingido que sea lo de él y yo... por unos minutos... creí que si lo eramos.

Un momento, ¿qué cosa?

Oh mi Dios... Más vale que no me pase lo que estoy pensando... O sino... el trabajo se me va por el caño.

* * *

**¡Esto es lo más corto que he escrito en mi vida! Pero aun así lo amo, y por ende va a seguir así~**

**Prometo que esto si lo terminaré, así que ámenme~ **

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**See You~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tararara Tara~ Estoy de regreso~**

**La razón de mi desaparición repentina por estos días fue: La feria del libro de Buenos Aires~ Es que siempre quise ir. Y díganme: ¿quién no iría?**

**Y no me pondré a relatar sobre los cinco libros que conseguí a un precio más que económico porque sino no pararé más.**

**********Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Viernes 10 de Mayo**_

No tengo palabras para describir lo que ocurrió con King y Masamune.

A dos días de su pelea por "Dios-sabrá-que-cosa" ya estaban comiéndose a besos el uno al otro. La verdad, las muestras de afecto en medio de Cetral Park no es algo que no se vea todos los días. Aunque admitiré que es algo que no me gustó ver.

Desde el incidente con el camarero no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez Masamune no sea tan malo como pareja. Si, lo que escribí, lo escribí bien.

¡Estoy enamorado del devora hamburguesas de Masamune Kadoya!

Creo que la frase "Entre el amor y el odio esta la linea del perdón" me queda como anillo al dedo... La verdad aceptar aquel trato con Masamune no fue tan malo... Lo malo es ser su amante, sabiendo que él aun ama a King, y que King lo ama a él.

Dios... creo que le haré caso a Zeo con eso de "El que no arriesga no gana". De todas formas, no tengo nada que perder al enamorarme.

Salvo mi orgullo, mi dignidad, mi extraña situación con Msamune... Como dije: no tengo nada que perder.

Pero seguramente me ganaré el odio de King, y de todos sus amigos... Y un sermón de Toby.

* * *

**¿Y ustedes qué dicen? ¿Esto es interesante o toda una perdida de tiempo?**

**Bueno, como estoy bajo amenaza de que tengo que comenzar a hacer otras contis, mejor me pongo a trabajar.**

**Sus reviews son mi sueldo, por lo que es necesario que me den un buen sueldo~**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhh sexy lady~~ **

**He regresado~ Y lamento la tardanza. La verdad no iba a escribir ya que estoy enferma... pero como tengo laptop para poder estar desde la cama ^^**

**Disfruten este drabble sin sentido.**

**********Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**_Sábado_**_** 11 de Mayo**_

Hoy si fue un día de locos. Más porque salí de compras con King... Aun sigo sin entender como fue que paso... Ah, no, ya recordé...

—Chris necesito tu ayuda.

Lo único que me faltaba era que King me alquilara como Masamune. Pero gracias al Dios del destino no fue así.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que vengas de compras conmigo.

¿Ir de compras con mi adversario? Eso era la idea más... maravillosa. Si lograba llevarme bien con él podría ver a Masamune más seguido. Y de paso sabotear a King con sus muestras de amor.

—Ya que.

Y así fue mi día... Solo que en lugar de seguir odiando a King, ahora me cae bien. Genial, ¿no? Ahora no quiero que él sufra, pero tampoco quiero resignarme.

Hoy es mi día dilema...

¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

**Y así termina otro pequeño drabble... poca inspiración asta para esto. Pero aun así no me arrepiento. **

**Nos estamos leyendo, y denme remedios para mi malestar...**

**See You~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Mundo hermoso~ Estoy de regreso. Y nada mejor que un poco de Yaoi~**

**********La verdad no recuerdo como se llamaban los chicos de Estamos Unidos del gimnasio, tampoco esta seguro de que dijeran los nombres. Pero bueno, improvise~ **

**********Disfruten el Drabble y coman palomitas~**

**********Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**_Domingo 12 de Mayo_**

Hay días buenos. Hay días malos. Y el mio fue de lo más extraño.

Todo comenzó cuando supe que Masamune y King saldrían al cine. Yo, movido por mis celos, decidí seguirlos.

Podía oír su conversación desde mis múltiples escondites.

—Masamune~ ¡Comamos algo antes de ir al cine!

King no era un novio exigente, pero por lo visto algo torpe. ¿Cómo era que alguien no sabía como agarrarse del brazo de su "macho dominante".

—Claro mi Rey. Todo lo que tu quieras.

Oh, por favor... Masamune se estaba haciendo el novio perfecto. Y para tener amante, no lo es.

Los seguí hasta un local de hamburguesas. Y si había creído que las cosas eran extrañas ahora lo serían mucho más.

Choqué. Choqué con alguien que estaba en la misma situación que yo: espiando a una pareja.

Ya había visto al chico antes, en ese gimnasio donde se entrena Beyblade. Era uno de los amigos de Toby, Zeo y Masamune. Parpadeé y luego noté a quienes estaba espiando. Y ahí me cayó la ficha... ¡Él era el chico del que Toby se quejaba por acoso! Y por su ojo morado supuse que Zeo ya se había enterado y había tomado riendas en el asunto.

—Lucio, ¿no?— Me aventuré a creer que así se llamaba este chico.

El asintió y volvimos a vigilar a las parejas.

—¿Por qué los espías?

Con esa pregunta salió todo a flote. Lucio y yo pasamos toda la tarde vigilando a las parejas, que por lo visto estaban en una especie de cita doble improvisada. Al final terminamos haciendo un pacto de silencio sobre ese asunto.

Y quien sabe, tal vez me ayude a separarlos más adelante.

Lo que si, no vuelvo a vigilar a Toby y Zeo... Sus escenas no son aptas para nadie.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, creo que será un mes exacto lo que duraran los drabbles~ Osea hasta el 8 de Julio~**

**Solo espero que nada salga mal, porque esto me esta comenzando a gustar~**

**Haré drabbles más seguido~**

**Si se les ocurre algo que les gustaría ver en esto me lo hacen saber, que si no me aburro de poner más de lo mismo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**************Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_**Lunes 13 de Mayo**_

Si a mi vida le faltaba algo, seguramente no era a dos adolescente deprimidos en el sofá de mi departamento. Pero no podía hacer nada. Quiero a Masamune, pero no a King ni a Toby. Él y Zeo deberían de estar aquí para calmarlos, no yo... Alto... Ese era MI departamento, y no recordaba que yo les abriera la puerta.

—¿Cómo entraron?

Toby me miró, sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una llave. La llave de mi departamento.

—Lucio dijo que se te cayó y me dijo que te la devolviera.

Nota mental: golpear a Lucio en la cara.

—¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?— King ya me estaba dando hasta lastima—. Puedo irme... es que... ¡Dios! ¡No es justo!

—¡King! ¡Deja de llorar!

Mis gritos nunca sirvieron, y menos en ese momento. Ahora tenía al novio del señor "Soy el número Uno" llorando más fuerte. Y para la mala suerte de mi día, Toby se le sumó al llanto.

Nota mental dos: Evitar que Masamune y Zeo me dejen solo con sus novios.

—¡Pero no pueden llorar por eso!

Los dos me miraron con horror antes de romper mis tímpanos gritando:

—¡Tú no tienes corazón! ¡¿Cómo no puedes llorar con Bajo la misma estrella?!

Nota mental tres: Ir al médico para que revise si mis oídos aun funcionan.

—¡No es mi culpa que ese escritor haya decidido matar a su personaje favorito!

Si... Los lunes son hermosos para mi...

* * *

**En mi defensa, ando con poco internet. Así que lamento si tuvieron que esperar demasiado.**

**Bueno la verdad es que no ando con mucho humor para escribir, pero quise hacer algo para ustedes. Veran, perdí a mi hermano... Lo asaltaron y bueno... ya se sabe que pasa cuando frente a ti tienes a un ladron con un arma...**

**No se sientan mal por mi, ni nada. Estoy bien. Triste, pero bien.**

**Paso a avisar que tal vez me tarde un poco más en subir continuaciones o one-shots.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, si es que mi celular decide volver a funcionar.**

**See You~~~**


End file.
